The Super Chef Heroine
by BytheBayGirl
Summary: Izuku Midoriya actually has a Quirk. Her Quirk can make her a super supernatural chef at a very young age. However, this also played a crucial role years later in life...when All Might talked to her about his injury. Slight Toriko X-Over
1. The Super Chef

The Super Chef

Midoriya Inko has never been so happy since her daughter has a very useful Quirk. She was a rare mutate as her powers weren't from her family at all.

Her Quirk was Super Chef and can defy many stunts as long as it was in the name of cooking.

Inko can buy small, single packs of expensive vegetables, fruit, seafood and meat and somehow Izuku can make it a feast for full stomachs, and she was also driven with the need to eat healthy and would look at processed foods like something disgusting and revolting. She would never touch chicken nuggets, hot dogs...anything processed and even delis. She wouldn't even touch non-organic condiments, finding it disgusting. As for noodles, she makes it herself by hand, making her the defacto chef and nutritionist of the house. Combine that with her other abilities?

They eat healthy and luxuriously every day that as a result, on every four-year check-ups, doctors were astonished at how healthy they were, compared to other people who have had lab tests. Inko was also very slim, firm and trim with no signs that she was in fact, a mother. She didn't even look like one even though she has a daughter.

As for Izuku herself, she had the beauty her parents didn't have though she resembled them as a result of eating specifically in her younger years.

And both mother and daughter have beautiful skin and hair.

At school, people tend to ask if Izuku was rich, as her bento was always luxurious.

'Nope, we're not. We just get gifts from indulging relatives.' Izuku would lie.

As far as they know, her Quirk of 'Super Chef' just gives her instant knowledge of ingredients, cooking techniques, usage of cooking tools, equipment and apparatus, as well as use them, and how to whip up gourmet-class meals from them she can even make cheap food taste delicious. She also has a strong body to prepare ingredients as if she were using hot knives on butter blocks in high speeds. Flawless preparation, flawless cooking.

What they don't know is that she can also conjure said tools _out of nowhere._ She can act anywhere as long as there's an outlet for her electric tools...but if none, such as a forest, manual cooking it is. But for ingredients, she still has to buy them.

But it was way more than that. Way. More. And for her safety she kept that secret even from her own mom and the doctors.

The only secret her mom keeps for her was the things she cuts, gets restored that she can get infinite food. Hence groceries are cheap. Always. And she could heal physical injuries by conjuring a special knife and 'make cuts' to make the flesh regenerate. However, she can't heal illnesses but can boost the immune system no drug in the market can.

Due to this, she dreams to be a Hero if only to protect herself legally thus trained hard on what will help her and her Quirk in combat skills.

And thus, at fourteen years old...

She was forced to face a crowd.

'Hey, what's the hold-up? It wasn't like this an hour ago!' she grumbled as she can't get past to go home.

'There's a hostage situation but the available heroes have no ability to go near.' said a bystander. 'The hostage is frantically using explosions in a big to get away but couldn't so he ended up hampering his own rescue Arbor Woods, Mt. Lady and Death Arms can't go near so they called for backup while Backdraft is keeping people away!'

'Explosions...'

Upon taking a closer look, it was her neighbor Bakugo Katsuki.

She used to be friends with him but due to things becoming too easy, plus teachers overpraised him, his ego inflated and became an arrogant jerk she distanced herself from him since.

"Idiot probably thought he can look cool only to backfire on him. Moron." she shook her head.

From her groceries, she took out two tubes of Karashi and used her Quirk on it and made her way to the front.

'Psst. Backdraft.'

'What is it young lady, it's not safe here!' said the Hero.

'These tubes are loaded with my Quirk but I can't go near because of vigilantism, so give these to anyone with good shooting skills and squirt the tubes hard at the exposed eyeballs. That way no Vigilantism on my part but still case solved, right?'

'Well, that's one way to skirt the law...' Backdraft scratched his head, taking two tubes of...Karashi from Izuku. 'Oi Arbor Woods! A minute!'

'What is it?'

'A civilian loaded these with her Quirk. Target the eyeballs of that sludge!' Backdraft gave Arbor Woods the tubes.

Arbor Woods quickly caught on upon seeing the label 'Karashi Sauce' and removed the caps of the tube and squirted hard but none of them expected what would come out is a flash flood of sauce coming out with the force of firefighting hoses!

'What the hell?!'

'Those tubes are WAY too loaded!' many eyes popped in disbelief.

'Karashi Sauce is spicy as hell and yeah, that would hurt his eyes.' Mt. Lady mused as in that pile of flailing sauce, the hostage was able to get away, also covered in sauce.

'What the fuck? Who flooded the streets with hot sauce?!'

"Well, job done." and Izuku took the long route home and had to buy karashi again.

'UWAAAAAAHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!' the Sludge Villain howled in pain and now, the Heroes had to figure out how to catch him as he was thrashing and wailing in pain.

xxx

'Honey, what did you do?' Inko twitched as Izuku came home with groceries.

'Huh? What're you talking about mom?' Izuku questioned innocently. 'I took the long route home because of an incident by 8th street.'

'Not after giving the Heroes hot sauce~at least the hostage is free...' said Inko. 'Though you never interfered before.' she said. 'Backdraft said he got two Karashi tubes from you to use on the Sludge Villain's eyeballs but you vanished before statements can be taken.'

'Well, the hostage is Aunt Mitsuki's kid.'

Inko paused at that.

'Ah, Katsuki-kun? Come to think of it you never played with him ever since he got his Quirk. You two used to be so close.'

'Not since he got haughty, arrogant, holier-than-thou with an ego to match, inflated by our teachers in Kindergarten.' said Izuku. 'He even calls people with Quirks he deems useless for Heroics 'extras' and 'cannon fodder'!' she scowled with an armfold. 'He now looks down on everyone and anyone who tries to stand up, offended to the treatment gets an explosion! Is that Hero material to you? I had no way of fighting back as a kid so I stayed away instead.' she grunted. She went as far as investigating what school will he attend and she would choose a different one so they were never classmates after Kindergarten.

'The Kindergarten Teachers, as well as Elementary and Junior High - I'd know because I asked around - further fed his ego instead of correcting his behavior just so they can brag that if he made it big if ever, that he came from their school as a Media Backstory so they indulged his terrible behavior and looked the other way when he 'puts extras where they belong, under his foot', his words, when he gets cocky! Kids in school know adults are useless, can't even count on them to do the right thing!'

'Oh...'

'That so-called friend you said I have, became a monster **at the age of four**.' Izuku shook her head. 'I want nothing to do with him.'

'Izuku...' Inko deflated, sad with her daughter's words.

Her daughter took to martial arts training in usage of knives, kenjutsu, hand-to-hand, acrobatics, shurikenjutsu and acupuncture. But while she takes great pride in her abilities, she'd rather enjoy it and lived a happy life.

She would have to talk to Mitsuki about her boy at some point...ironic that parents are great friends, kids weren't.

xxx

Next day...in Kisaragi Girls' Academy, an Elevator School she went to...

The Mystery of Karashi Girl was talked about in school, causing Izuku to sweatdrop.

The girl who gave Backdraft two Karashi tubes powered up with her Quirk, enough to weaponize against the Sludge Villain and enough to make a mess on the streets.

And she played dumb wisely.

She was safer in an all-girls' school. She was here for about, almost nine years of her life now, clad in its red, pink and white uniform. A school that raises young ladies who are skilled at home, independence, and in defending themselves. Because in a world of Quirks where Villains lurk, girls are often targeted as victims thus they are taught martial arts. There are thankfully, many disciplines. Body is trained for six years, then the elective subjects and school clubs are martial arts.

She took on Kenjutsu and Tantojutsu, and after school were hand-to-hand and acupuncture. School Vacations were dedicated to Acrobatics.

All women of this school, is capable.

And due to her Quirk, she was given a Project to revolutionize their Cooking Lessons. Hence everyone here are now high-class cooks as well and she was credited for it justly on Grade School Graduation.

And now...upon Application Exams for High School, she applied for UA to try her shot at being a Hero and had to handle paperwork that allows her usage of weapons she can produce with her Quirk. She uses knives as weapons as well as skewers which she uses for acupuncture.

A week later, she got a visitation.

'Eek! To what do we owe this visit?!' Inko freaked out as a hero visited their apartment was a rather scary-looking one. Ectoplasm.

'Good day madam, I am Ectoplasm.' he greeted. 'I am here to confirm your daughter's Quirk as she filed for a petition to bring weapons to the Entrance Exams. Standard Procedure if you will.' he said.

'Oh, I didn't know we'd get visitations...wait, weapons?!' Inko squeaked, pale-faced. 'Izuku! Since when?!' she cried hysterically.

Izuku winced at that.

'Uhm mom, there are many things I kept secret or I'm in danger as files can be hacked any day and there are quirks to read minds. Villains lead double lives you know. Your co-worker might be one or some random stranger in the street. If they know that I'm not just any cook, you and I will be in danger. It was risky enough telling you I can heal physical injury with Cooking and so far nobody's used you against me yet to force me to work for villains.' Inko and Ectoplasm fell silent at that.

'I can even conjure cooking tools I can weaponize for the exams.' she said, conjuring a Maguro Bocho. 'All knives and tools in the kitchen are classified as weapon in my hands so I sent a petition. And in the hands of a villain, someone who can conjure a whole knife set...I can easily arm a small group of killers. Even a small petty knife is enough for one.'

'Can I see?' Ectoplasm asked Izuku. 'But about your Quirk Registry...you understandably lied about that. I can agree that with you being a whole kitchen by yourself, there are many creative ways to use kitchen tools and equipment.' he agreed. 'But aren't you being too paranoid?'

'Justified.' was Izuku's flat retort as she conjured a knife set, and all tools, equipment only a fortune can buy...but of course, to make room, she had to make some disappear. 'I can be all types of chef. This is why my Quirk is Super Chef in name. And due to existence of cannibals, my Quirk even registered human as an ingredient...' she said, looking queasy and mortified at the idea. Her mother's eyes popped and Ectoplasm's jaws dropped.

'Well, one final question...do you have Quirk Drawbacks? Someone like you albeit not limited to Kitchenware has limits of production held back by her body fat. She is in more danger than you actually but still wishes to be a Hero and she is among the Recommendation Students.'

'Drawbacks...well, there's two...'

'Two?'

'Yup. Two.' said Izuku. 'The tools I make are in some space when I don't need it...even if they're damaged, they're repaired over time but until it's fully fixed, I can't summon it. Some take hours, some take days...and my burners, ranges, ovens, griddles, and cooking appliances takes two weeks.' Izuku explained. 'And using my torches and some ingredients as a weapon costs me stamina. So I trained since childhood to have enough fuel to burn.'

'Ingredients...ah...you're Karashi Girl.'

'Please don't call me that!'

xxx

UA...

'So the identity of Karashi Girl is solved.'

The Principal mused as Ectoplasm reported back.

'Yes. She was afraid that she lied about her Quirk in the Quirk Registry...but she was paranoid...ah, I forgot to ask...'

'What?'

'She said she could heal with her Quirk...but how? She's a Chef...'


	2. The Super Chef II

The Super Chef II

UA High School, Infirmary...

Izuku was called to test her Healing Aspect of her Quirk.

She conjured a black knife that emits gold sparkles with an ornate silver handle. 'Erm, that knife is...?' Recovery Girl asked her.

'My Revitalizing Knife. Its the only supernatural thing I have in my kitchen.' said Izuku. 'Just like Recovery Girl, the patients are charged, not me. For Patients to heal, they must eat and eat and this knife will spend the nutrition to promote metabolism and cellular division until healing is complete. IV Drips also work as long as they're supplements. And it's painless even while I chop you up to heal you. But if it breaks, unlike my normal tools that take time to fix, it'll use up a year of my lifespan to get repaired and it repairs instantly. Since you're Heroes, it's safe to tell you this. Mom doesn't know the weakness of my healing knife but she does know requirements.'

'Can it fix long-amputated limbs?' Ectoplasm asked her hopefully.

'It can, but prepare for sore jaws and discomfort of 'crawling' sensation as your limb regenerates.' Ectoplasm gasped at that.

'Let's do this! I lost my leg some years back...'

'...we need food good for bone, muscle, blood and nerve recovery...we should cook those en-masse first.'

'Mm, we can use the funds we get from the Government to supplement Hero Training.' said Principal Nezu. 'So what Ingredients would you need, Midoriya-san?'

'It's a long list...' Izuku took out a notebook out of her bag, labeled 'Medicinal Healing Ingredients: Chapter 1' 'Everything in this notebook and judging by Ectoplasm's injury...please prepare enough for 70 people that ate enough for three people each.'

'Enough food for 70 binge-eaters...very well. But what about organs?'

Chapter 2 book was given.

The teachers were pretty sure she has everything in her notebooks...

'Maybe you should give me all your notebooks so we can prepare incase of a healing emergency...' Recovery Girl quipped.

After shipments by trucks are sent, Lunch Rush and Izuku had to work together in the kitchens to cook a lot of food.

'Hey! I heard lots of food are shipped over, what's going on?!'

'We'll undergo an Operation and for that, food is needed, I'm afraid.' said Nezu to his teachers. 'This is eccentric enough, but someone can even restore lost limbs as long as the patient eats.' he explained. 'This person cannot go through our Practical Hero Exams as a result...but their abilities speak volumes in combat against people.'

He put in a file for the teachers to see.

'That is her true file. I made fakes for her safety. I will burn that after you're done looking at it actually.'

'Let's see...Quirk is Super Chef. Schematics...this is a lot! She even has her Super Moves already unlike our clueless students!' Midnight gasped out.

'So many at that...but her abilities will enable her to survive our exams.' Eraserhead pointed out. 'Moreover, she can trick people she has many quirks when in reality, she only has ONE and this many was because they're all related to _cooking_.' he deadpanned. 'I for one, wish to see this application in combat.'

'Hummm...I suppose...but let's keep her healing a secret. She will treat Ectoplasm into regenerating his lost leg as a demonstration of her power in Healing Application. Well, he'll be overeating to heal his lost leg and even then, he must retrain his leg to reach his strength as a Hero because a newly-regrown leg, is as vulnerable as that of a newborn infant's. He'll eat and eat until it's as strong as an adult limb and then it's safe to re-train his leg. Midoriya-san and Lunch Rush are cooking as we speak to feed the operation. Eating to heal...isn't that fantastic?' Nezu was now grinning like a lunatic. 'Moreover with two fantastic chefs, our Math Teacher is the luckiest guy in the world.'

xxx

Ten Months Later...

'Here we are, to Practical Exams.' Nezu grinned as inside the control room, the faculty is with him, glowing in health. 'After ten months since that day, I hope all of you have gone Plus Ultra in re-training yourselves and your new bodies?'

'Of course.' said Cementoss. 'We got way too much energy from eating a lot of food and that technique of hers...I never thought I'd get to create and produce reinforced concrete now...'

'I managed to retrain my newly-grown leg...I have two legs again.' said Ectoplasm in relief. 'I got long used to being on a peg leg but the phantom pain of loss lingers...not anymore.'

'Ohoho! I certainly don't feel 30 years old~!' Midnight squealed girlishly in glee. 'I felt like I'm young again in and out! Midoriya-chan even nicely took away my fat and flab from drinking!'

'Then stop drinking already.' Eraserhead scoffed. He was no longer unhealthy-white nor is his hair straw-dry and dull.

'I can't!'

'Sooo All-Might, are you ready for your very own operation after this exam?' Snipe asked a skinny blonde man. 'She can fix that hole in your gut, you know.'

'Honestly, I'm nervous.' said All-Might. 'I...I lived with this for five years now...' he said awkwardly. 'I want to miss being whole and...'

'You will be after today.' said Nezu. 'Buuut you'll have to retrain your base form as well.'

'Aa. Plus Ultra and all.' All Might grinned.

xxx

Entrance Exam...

Izuku ensured she sits by the front by arriving early and then got chucked to her site, a City B to avoid those from the same school helping each other to get an In when there are few spaces to compete over in two Hero Classes.

When the Gates opened...she dashed in.

'H-hey wait, nobody told us to start yet!' one Iida Tenya gasped out to which he is ignored. "I'm ignored?!"

Really, do Heroes need a Green Light just to know when to start to act?

Present Mic lampshaded it.

'HEY HEY HEY! THERE'S NOBODY TELLING YOU _WHEN_ TO DO YOUR JOBS AS HEROES! YOU ACT STRAIGHTAWAY WHEN YOU SEE AN INCIDENT THAT NEEDS US HEROES! ONE LISTENER GOT THE RIGHT IDEA SO THE REST OF YOU GOOOO!'

Chaos ensued.

xxx

'Well, she sure knows when to act.' said Cementoss.

'We're not like any of those stiff schools into stupid rules.' Midnight grinned with a dark smile on her face as she spoke in disdain, her arms in an armfold. 'We do what we want to do and _when_ we want to. That's what's best about UA Heroics~'

'Well, not that easy to shed ingrained habits growing up.' said Vlad King. 'Because we Heroes aren't above the Law as well even if we have some leeway but even that is limited.'

xxx

Because of her insane health levels and training, she is at her top physical performance peak despite how she looks.

She helps instead of fights though she does take down some robots, making her score somewhat disproportional, but she doesn't care, really...

...unknown to her, this earned her good rapport with the teachers.

She also helped out a boy with wild purple hair by leaving him...a plate of chocolates after saving him?

'...why chocolate?' he asked, perplexed.

'Dark Chocolate is healthy plus good for both brain and stress. I noticed that out of everyone here who are so overconfident, you are overflowing with stress and anxiety. That leads to mistakes you normally wouldn't make.' Izuku explained.

'I would be, how should I know the exams are fighting robots?! My Quirk is unsuited for this! It can't affect robots!' the boy cried in dismay.

'You can earn points by helping, other than fighting! Help others even if idiots are rude ingrates because in the end, you have the last laugh so get going!'

Needless to say, she changed his fate, albeit he barely made it.

xxx

UA Infirmary...

'Whoa, what sucked him dry? He's skin and bones!' Izuku gawked, her eyes popping out of the sockets at her newest patient. He was so skin he was a living halloween character and he had many IV Drips on his person.

'Ahahaha...a villain attacked him, causing him to permanently lose a chunk of his ribs that damaged his heart, collapsed his left lung and his stomach crushed...so he occasionally spits out blood when he gets excited so he constantly has to stay calm.' Nezu explained jovially. 'Recovery Girl's Quirk barely saved his life but the problem was energy, so his life was prioritized and then the rest through surgery. But for some reason, organ transfer always fails and we have no idea why. So regrowing is our only chance.'

'Hummm...probably because they're incompatible with his Quirk. Organ Transfers go screwy because of Quirks when before, blood-type was the issue or some genetic factor but still higher chances of getting organs in months. Quirks just made Organ Transfers more cumbersome.' Izuku commented, shaking her head. 'Because he has no stomach...is _John Doe_ willing to pay the price of _three years of his lifespan_ for me to regrow his stomach in his malnourished state? I can then heal the rest of his body cost-free when he eats.'

'...I'll do it.' said All-Might. 'It's a small price to pay.' well, considering she doesn't know who he is, yup, he's John Doe for now.

'Mm. I always ask for consent and all so that's a deal made.' Izuku used God Cooking and her Revitalizing Knife on All-Might's injury...after opening him up of course. But she moved so fast he only felt the pain a minute later when he regrew his stomach that is soon connected to his much-neglected entrance to the small intestine. She also had to deal with that part to 'refresh' the connection before closing the wound.

As soon as it was done?

'Oh my god, I'm assaulted with five years' worth of hunger!' All-Might cried, utterly suffering from the notion.

'Your brain signals received signals from your stomach at long last, that's only natural...stay on IV Drips and Lunch Rush and I will get cooking.' and Izuku left, making All-Might look at Nezu despairingly,

'Must she be so clinical?!'

'Well, she's professionally-clinical in healing matters. She talked that way when she did us too, all the while blowing away science and logic known to man and I'm the one with a doctorate here and the way she sees healing nearly gave me aneurysm but it works. Her thinking is different due to her Quirk.' said Recovery Girl. 'Honestly, I'm nearing 80 and I never felt so young in my long life! Ohohoho! My insides and bones feel young with a lot of life even if I look like a granny should. I could live past Centenarian at this point.'

Well, All-Might is at least glad his body is wholly-fixed hours later way into 10 pm Izuku had to phone home and eat dinner in advance in school, and the man was thankful he could taste food again after five years of unable to eat/drink anything and solely-reliant on IV Drips to survive and the only thing he had tasted for five years, was his own blood due to constant coughing. When he got his stomach back, his mentality...well, he got bonkers(out of grief as 5 years' worth of grief over physiological needs and despair of not getting to eat tasty things caught up to him) before he had the sense to finally get eating...and got luxurious gourmet-class cooking by two chefs.

Because of his condition...if Ectoplasm had his amount to regrow a lost leg, All-Might who hasn't eaten in five years? He must eat enough for 300 people to fully-recover from malnutrition and dehydration and another 300 to make his body as strong as a normal adult's! It was a miracle he hasn't gotten sick, but Izuku supposed he gets compensated with needles and bags somehow with vitamins A-Z and minerals needed by the human body. And he was super-weak from all that still.

Her John Doe was a man in his fifties but thanks to sheer health, did not look the part...

At least she did good deeds and that made her feel better.


	3. School Day

School Day

On her way home for the night, Izuku cheerfully went home after a tasty dinner in the cafeteria.

However, she saw a lost-looking boy with hair that looked like a candy cane.

'Are you lost?' Izuku asked him.

'...my sister has keys to the house and I had no idea she hung out with friends forgetting she has the keys and the only cook in the house and my old man will be in Kyoto for a week-long case. I'm basically locked out. Sure I can climb back in with my ice, but I can't cook dinner. I had lunch earlier but while money is not an issue, stores are closed...'

That, and he had good reason to stay away from home.

'I hope your fridge is stocked though?'

'Yes.' just that, he can't use it. The only thing he can cook, ran out of!

'Good! I can help you out!' Izuku smiled. 'Judging by what's available in your fridge, I'll make.'

'But it's getting late...'

'Oh my mom will understand~my Quirk makes me a compulsive cook anyway.'

'Compulsive Cook?'

'Yup! Super Chef!' Izuku grinned. 'I can make anything cheap taste first class! Sooo where's your house?'

xxx

It was a grand traditional-style residence. Izuku had to leave her shoes by the doorstep and the boy led her to the kitchen. It was also clean.

Upon seeing what's in the fridge and cupboards...she took out everything and boy watched in amazed fascination as she has access to machines and appliances she conjured out of the blue just so she could use some of what his pantry has. And the way she moves was in high-speed blurs that she gets Ingredient Prep Work done in seconds.

And he never dreamed he'd eat something he usually sees out of a first-rate hotel service. A Full Course Meal with a bowl of rice on the side. Hors d'Oeuvre, Soup, Fish, Meat and Main Dish, Salad, Dessert and for a drink, obviously Tea.

'Try it out now. Purely healthy and organic.'

'...can you also make Soba by hand?'

'Of course but I don't see any flour here...'

'...I'll ask my sister but we only ever have the cheap one sold for the masses even if it's tasty.'

'Humm...buying soba flour is cheaper than the noodles itself...because only noodle masters can make real good stuff.' Izuku mused. 'True Soba is expensive so the ones sold to the masses are the ones diluted a lot with wheat flour and that's what the public doesn't know. Only the wealthy actually gets to taste 'true soba'. You'll only find 'true soba' in true-blue Kaiseki or Specialist Restaurants but even then you'll pay by the nose for it.' she said, spewing out facts as she looked around the house.

'Welp, you're clearly rich, so you can afford the flour but buying noodles itself is pricier because it's _that_ tough to make soba dough let alone noodles...'

'...how much?'

Izuku held out fingers.

The boy stared.

She clearly meant thousands in yen.

'...I guess I'll have to be a Pro-Hero to taste top-class Soba.'

'Favorite food much?'

'Un.'

'Heehee...I'll look forward to making you that soba dish then. I'm in UA too, for the Hero Class.'

'Er...?' her Quirk is Super Chef so how is that possible?

'Well, some of my stuff are combat-able and I took down their stupid robots for the Public Entrance Exam. Either we'll be classmates or schoolmates...who knows?'

They never got each other's names.

"Wait...the Public Exam destroys Robots and all I did was a stupid race...?"

Todoroki Shouto isn't too happy about it.

(He also explored Groceries and found the flours in question but the price...)

xxx

'OK, got everything dear?' Inko asked her (in her biased opinion: lovely) daughter who was nothing like her and her husband. She was three notches 'prettier' than her plain-faced parents so she was 'average' in looks at least. But she made up for it in her body and her grooming skills, and her personality.

'Yes mom, I got them all.' Izuku snorted into chuckling. 'I look forward to it. Being an active Hero who can also Cook in the field!'

With that, she set off for school, her long hair tied into a half ponytail secured by a large clip, and the rest of it bound at the tip. Her bangs were straight-even above her eyebrows.

Clad in UA's Uniform, she set off for school.

Her class? Class 1-A because of her abilities.

But to her misfortune...

Bakugo is in it and picking a fight with someone already!

Not her business.

But she also saw Candy Cane boy in class. He was surprised to see her and she smiled at him in return before picking a seat. But she noticed that all seats have their names on it and to her chagrin, she was seated behind Bakugo! WHYYYY?! It was a good thing he doesn't remember her at all.

Todoroki had no idea why was his face going hot when his former helper smiled at him. He finds it weird as she sat by the front behind that rude blonde.

Come to think of it, all seats had names on the desks...he'll see what her name is later at lunch break. He didn't get to see that part by the windows since he didn't bother by the time he found his seat.

When the last girl came in...the teacher finally...came out from behind the desk as a wrigging yellow caterpillar...or rather, it's a human-sized cocoon-style sleeping bag and out came a man with disheveled, glossy, silky-looking black hair with glowing skin. He also looks quite young though he had stubble on his face.

An unkempt person in a black outfit and bandage-style wrappings from neck to shoulder.

'Mm. Quiet class...for now.'

"Quiet when there was bickering earlier?!" much of the class sweatdropped.

'I'm Aizawa Shouta, your Homeroom Teacher.' he droned boredly. 'Pleased to meet you.'

"This guy's our teacher?!"

"Eraserhead..." Izuku twitched. He's her teacher to boot and the strictest one in school with high standards.

'Everyone except for Midoriya, get changing into P.E Uniforms and head to the grounds.' said Aizawa. 'Midoriya, do your assessment.'

'You didn't tell me it has to be _now_! Gimme an hour!' Midoriya swore, taking out a notebook.

'Er, what is she to do, sensei?' a tailed boy in front asked him.

'Her task is to study your body and assess your Health Level.' said Aizawa. 'Because later, we will assign schedules as what will happen next, will take hours to do, so it's two kids a day, one from Classes A and B at the same time. Her Quirk is suited for Health and Body Reinforcement by maximizing health through diet. By having a healthy body, your body will get more and much better physical training results as well as heal better. She is a Support-Type Hero but make no mistake as she can still battle well, judging by her performance in the Practical Exams.'

'Body Reinforcement? How is she going to do that?' A pretty ponytailed girl piped out.

'One of her abilities forces the body to digest and absorb nutrition gained so you can keep eating and eating and eating...and the body absorbs what you eat. In short, your digestive system works like a factory, supply unit and carpenters overdosed on steroids and coffee to build your body into a better one.'

'At least, that's how I worded it.' said Izuku blandly. 'Now then...let's begin. Due to gender ratio, ladies first before boys. Very few girls choose to become Heroes after all.'

'Ooh, healthy girls? Does this mean their T&A becomes just as healthy?' a midget with grapes for hair drooled.

Izuku twitched.

Izuku went wolverine with skewers appearing between her fingers and rapidly fired at him, body moving in blurs and he was pinned to the wall with dozens of skewers. 'EEK!' the class STARED wide-eyed at the wall where the weird kid was pinned and then at her.

'Don't think I don't know what that means...next time you make such remarks...it won't be bamboo skewers.' she threatened with a menacing glare and conjured a large barbeque forked skewer next, which she brandished about. 'And _this_ goes through _your only eggs you'll ever have_.' much of the boys looked at her in horror and terror.

'Manners makes the Hero too.' said Aizawa. 'Don't think I don't know what you said means earlier either.' said Aizawa with a glower at the boy pinned to the walls who was pale with fright.

'Now then, ladies first...starting with invisible girl at front. By the way, can you turn that off though?'

'Er, I can't...'

'Humm...your invisibility makes use bending light, so the only thing visible about you is your clothes as I don't even see a shadow on you so try reversing the phenomenon of...' she spewed out MIT-Level Science regarding invisibility that she had to make layman terms. 'A bit difficult to reverse that, but practice makes perfect over time and maybe in the future, you can control that at will.'

"OK, I know that no thanks to cannibals, Human also registered as an Ingredient by her Quirk but to quickly destroy the mystery just like that..." Aizawa thought as his head spun around the dumbed-down technobabble that impressed him.

'OK! I'll try that out!' Upon touching the girl's hand, Izuku looked at the name and wrote it down, and wrote down where she lacked in.

'Next...' Jiro Kyoka. Upon touching her... '...you really need some vegetables and fruits down there and your body has 40% of processed things like nuggets and hot dogs...'

'Well they're my favorite...' said Jiro sheepishly before she paused in shock. 'Wait, how'd you know?!'

'I can tell what people ate simply by touching them because I'm a Chef.' Izuku wrote down notes.

"Rather, she won't tell how she can tell that..." and last Aizawa checked, she freaked Yamada out and caused him to shatter all windows in the school.

'Well, for three years in your training here, absolutely no junk food or you'll answer to Recovery Girl.'

'Eep!'

'Next...' Asui Tsuyu was assessed. '...you like seafood and a lot of seaweed and you even eat organic which is great, but don't neglect the goods on land too OK?'

'It's all my family ever eats though.' said Asui with a shrug.

'Sensei, pen a letter to her folks.' Izuku called out to Aizawa who nodded.

'Next...' blush-on girl, Uraraka Ochako...and touching her angered Izuku. 'I know fasting is healthy but you're ridiculous! You only have one meal a day!'

'WHAAAAAT?!'

Uraraka went pink.

'Well, living in Tokyo Prefecture is expensive much of my money goes to rent and bills...I live alone here, you know?' she said with a squirm. 'I'm from a poor family.'

'The only good thing is you eat healthy at least.' Izuku sighed. 'You only eat at breakfast and never more after that but food in this school is cheaper than food outside because it's funded by the state so you better eat lunch and dinner here or we'll have problems. Food here is only 100 yen and rice is free so eat as much as you like after school.' Uraraka perked up in delight at that. 'To put it this way, you can indulge yourself yet outside, 500 yen will only pay for a measly Gyuudon Salarymen pay for and even then they spend 1500 on it.'

'Yes!'

'Lastly...' Yaoyorozu Momo... '...while I'm glad you eat fruit but your body has 90% meat dishes that are cooked at the fattiest way possible.'

'Uhm, my Quirk creates things out of my body lipids and my fat.' said Yaoyorozu. 'And I train every day to do hi-speed creations so I have to supplement it.'

'And that's what actually saved you from future Cardiovascular Diseases.' Izuku sweatdropped. 'At least your Quirk did you justice. You lack vegetables and that, is bad. So let's balance things out, OK?'

'Are you a creation quirk like myself?'

'Not really...I was born with this space only I can access, filled to the brim with cooking tools, appliances and machines...and they self-update based on what the market has to supplement my immense knowledge in ingredients worldwide that came with my Quirk Manifestation but that costs me a lot of stamina when they update. If they are damaged, they take hours or days to self-repair within my space. I can even imitate what much of them can do that applies to combat aspects. Hence my quirk is Super Chef.'

'Wait a minute...all ingredients worldwide?' Yaoyorozu looked at her incredulously.

'Yes. Poisons and making antidotes included and I'm even my own herbal pharmacist. If you want a Fugu dish I can make it and make veteran chefs weep since even they make mistakes, I **won't**.'

'...then, is human included since there are reportedly known sickos worldwide?'

'...sadly, that too and I hate cannibals for that.' said Izuku with a shudder. 'No thanks to their existence, my Quirk also registers human as ingredients as well and we have a known bastard in Tartarus for that already. Heard of Moonfish?'

"EEK!" the class looked at her in horror.

'And that disturbing aspect is how I can assess your health levels, ironically...I can tell what people and livestock ate and their health levels as well as their current physical conditions. I somehow avoid bad meats and shells in the market that way too.'

And so...further inspection continued...

There were also ups and down around the boys too. Scolded for eating junk food, too much processeds, or avoiding the good stuff simply because it tastes bad or in some cases, too much of one thing, less all else.

'Sooo in Alphabetical Order starting with the girls first, in Class A we'll have Asui-san and in Class B whoever's alphabetically first.'

'Good. Now everyone get changing into P.E Uniforms and head for the grounds and Midoriya wait for Class B's return next door.'

xxx

Aizawa's Quirk Assessment...

Aizawa trolled the class to force them to do their best under threat from expulsion. By the end of it...

'Sensei, how come Midoriya never did the Assessment with us?' Iida Tenya questioned.

'For one, due to her stellar health levels, her body is at its peak in conditioning and we made her perform after Recovery Girl assessed her. She has already done this test using her many techniques and sadly, caused massive damages to the school grounds.' said Aizawa flatly, taking out a remote that showed holographic images of what she could do... 'YOUR Quirk Assessments will be delayed had she joined you today.'

'It's like she has so many Quirks...' said Asui as they all watched the holographic showing in amazement.

'She can imitate what her collection can do, giving the appearance she has multiple Quirks when in reality, only **one**. It's as versatile as Yaoyorozu's Quirk, only, just as destructive.'


	4. School Activities

School Activities

Routine is this come school day...

8:00-9:00- Homeroom  
9:00-10:00- Mathematics  
10:00-11:00- English  
11:00-12:00- Art History  
12:00-1:00- Lunch (and everyone gets meal sets of their choice but not allowed to leave until they each have fruit, veggies, fish/shellfish, meat and pickles and nobody's allowed to throw unwanted parts away due to new dietary rules)  
1:00-2:00- Literature  
2:00-5:00- Hero Training, 20 minute cooldown, shower, and go home

Weekends

Saturday only

8:00 onwards - Nutritional Supplement Day for both teacher and student (they basically pig out, all UA Hero Courses)

Sunday only

7:00-5:00 pm - Training from Hell, 15- minute cooldown before and after meals, and a big dinner followed by a shower and go home to rest and recover. Every after school, all Hero Students are forbidden any form of physical activity. Period. Because if they came to school unable to perform, parents are liable for negligence and you would not want an angry Principal at you. Due to maximized health that Hero Students will now get on equal opportunity, UA can finally grill their students.

Parents had to be mailed about the Hero Class Routines.

Hero Training is basically one hell of a P.E Class that leaves students dead-beat tired!

However, as days go by, students stay in Recovery Girl's Office in groups...subjected to eating and immersed in food. Classes 1-A and B, 2-B and Classes 3-A and B.

Day 1 is Ashido and Kendo.

Day 2 is Asui and Kodai.

Day 3 is Jiro and Komori.

Day 4 is Hagakure and Shiozaki.

Day 5 is Uraraka and Tsunotori.

Day 6 is Yaoyorozu and Tokage.

Day 7 was no longer a boy-girl pair as it's now Aoyama and Yanagi.

At least for first years. They're also joined by three senpais in their respective day groups but those slanted to weekends have the advantage of both off day on their first sunday, compensated by doing nothing but eat all day and junk food is forbidden in their remaining years of school. For Sato Rikido, he is not allowed to use white refined sugar for his Quirk, but brown sugar. Brown Sugar has health benefits, White Sugar doesn't!

So on, so forth that this way, the two classes got to know each other by telling others about their pair-mates in...Gourmet Overload which was overseen by both Recovery Girl and Izuku who was the one who maintains the Food Immersion Technique...and she can control how the body develops through said technique.

Of course, the foods are different for both genders...and Izuku was veeery tricky in that regard as she groups people together strategically...based on gender and looks.

For other courses, they too, eat like crazy on designated days after the mandatory schedule for Heroes.

However, as days went by during those meals...

Day 1 also was Quirk Apprehension Test.

And Day 2, after a day of normal classes...? Well, there's a reason why they did a long P.E yesterday because there was no teacher yet back then but now?

The teacher for Hero Foundation is All-freaking-Might!

'I HAVE! COME THROUGH LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!' he cried dramatically in a flamboyant manner in his Silver-Age Costume.

'It's All-Might!'

'Incredible! He's our teacher?!'

'He's in his Silver-Age Costume too!'

'Hero Training!' All-Might started an introduction, 'The Class that will put you through all sorts of Special Training that will make you good Heroes! It also give you great school credits!'

He then took out a card that says 'BATTLE' in English, 'No time to dally! Today's activity is this! Battle Training!'

'Battle...training?!' Izuku could swear she could hear murderous glee in Bakugo's voice.

'And for that, you'll need these!' All-Might took out a remote and out came shelves from walls, showing glass-cased shelves containing numbered white-and-silver suitcases. 'In accordance to your Quirk Registry and the Special Request Forms you filled out before admission...'

'COSTUMES!' the class cried in excitement.

'After you change, come out to Training Ground Beta!'

'OK!'

'Come out in Ranking Order by your first day!'

xxx

Training Ground Beta...

Izuku's costume was a hip-length, form-fitting sleeveless chef blouse with a black utility belt and pouch around her waist. She also has black spandex arm warmers and form-fitting black skintight bike shorts and thigh-high white boots, and a small chef hat on her head. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail.

She was somewhat excited to wear her costume, actually...

But still...what's with everyone else?!

Yaoyorozu sported a revealing leotard with wide gold-yellow belts and is that a shelf where a u-belt is supposed to be?

Todoroki...just a white casual outfit, snow boots and iced half his body. That's it.

Two of her classmates, Kaminari and Jiro look like rockers in a rock concert, Ashido would be at home in Women's Wrestling, Mineta looked like a KID trying to look like a luchador, Asui would be deep diving anyday soon, Tokoyami looks like a vampire count, Mezo dresses like a ninja, Iida looks like a cross between knight and race car, Aoyama actually went full-knight, Sato and Koda aren't creative, Bakugo basically said what his Quirk was, Uraraka's was inspired with a space outfit, Ojiro a martial artist with fur accessories. Sero's was actually cool and straight. Kirishima looks barely-dressed and Hagakure...dear lord. Just gloves and shoes just because she can get away with it!

Who the hell let them dress themselves? Very few outfits are actually cool...then again, she doesn't know what their quirks are but she wished that they dressed...smarter...

'Ooh, being in the Hero Course is the best...' Mineta was openly admiring in lust at the girls, while the boys looked more discreet.

'We're all here then? Looking good!' All-Might praised, looking at them all. 'Shall we begin my wards, to Battle Training?!'

'Sensei!' Iida raised his hand. 'This appears to be the same field used in the Entrance Exam. Are we to do Cityscape Maneuvers?'

'Nope! You'll be moving to Step Two! Indoor Anti-Personnel Training!' All-Might said. 'Villain Activity mostly occur outdoors but the harder battle is the indoor one! Moreover statistically, more heinous villains and activity often appear indoors!' he explained. 'Between Confinement, Black Market and Indoor under-the-table deals, in this Hero-filled society, the cleverest of all Villains lurk indoors.' he told them.

'Sooo...no basic training-kero?' Asui piped up.

'Practical Experience teaches you the basics.' said All-Might. 'The only distinction is, you won't be fighting robots...so, you'll be split into two teams of Hero and Villain, and face-off in two on two indoor battles!'

'What determines Victory?' Yaoyorozu asked.

'Can I just blast everyone away?' Bakugo asked menacingly.

'W-we won't get expelled for losing, right?' Uraraka asked anxiously.

'Is my cape fabulous~?' Aoyama asked flirtatiously.

'O-one at a time, my Quirk is not super-hearing!' All-Might stammered awkwardly. And he took a cheat sheet out that caused massive sweatdrops. 'So here's the deal! The Villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout and Heroes have to take care of it!'

"That's like a western comic plot!"

'The Heroes have a time limit of securing the weapon and capturing the Villains, and the Villains must protect the weapon and capture the Heroes until time is up! Your partners will be decided by...Drawing Lots!'

'Is that really the best way sir?' Iida asked, baffled.

'For now it is.' said Izuku. 'In stuff like this, we'll work with strangers more often instead of familiar faces...and nobody knows who the Villain will be or their abilities.'

'Oh, that makes sense!'

'Shall we get to it? Pair up with anyone with the same ball! White Balls are Heroes, Black Balls are Villains!' So the kids nervously went to pick a ball...

(same pairings in canon)

'Haaa, that's it, I'll never get away now.' Izuku grumbled as All-Might decided on team pairings and her opponent was fated.

'Get away from what?' Uraraka piped up.

'An annoying memory of old...' Izuku snorted darkly that really made Uraraka wonder. '...so what's your Quirk?'

'Oh, it's touch-based with the pads on my fingers.' Uraraka chimed, showing her pads. 'Gravity!'

'...you remind me of a cat.' Izuku stated as she poked said pads with her finger. 'The only thing missing is the palm pad.'

'Hey!' Uraraka giggled at the comparison. Did her finger pads resemble cat pads?

'Your opponent will be Iida. Can you move faster if you used your powers on yourself?' Izuku asked her.

'I can but the rest lies on my physical prowess, with or without weight.'

'Jump higher or leap or glide?'

'That too.'

'Use a wall as a springboard for headbutting purposes?' Uraraka sweatdropped.

'Haven't done that yet...'

'Lifting stuff up and cancel to cause a rain of hell?'

'That's an idea...'

'Limits?'

'Too much I get nauseaous...' Uraraka looked ill at the idea. 'It's why my Costume has Pressure Points to counter Nausea all over me.'

'Well that's good...because against a human race car like Iida you'll need that a lot...I'll deal with Bakugo. He's a crazy maniac as a kid.'

'Crazy Maniac?' Uraraka paled. 'How?'

'He thinks being a Hero is all about beating the crap out of Villains and call it a day like a comic book and be praised for it. He got the trope all wrong but he only believes what he wants to believe and he's like that since _Kindergarten_.' said Izuku wearily. 'He's gotten unbearable I can't stand to be in the same school as he is so when Elementary came I made sure I'm in a different school from him but us choosing UA it's inevitable.' Izuku scowled with an armfold and Uraraka did a double-take at her words. 'I can tell he got worse so I'll deal with him and knock him down a few pegs.'

'You know him I guess...' Uraraka commented thoughtfully.

'You go outside and go up through walls to safely avoid him and get to Iida straight and attack with stealth tactics. Iida's rigid and stiff, and his Quirk can only go one direction at a time with an interval of 2-3 seconds of delay in changing direction. Something you can exploit and have fun with and timing is key. I'll deal with hothead.'

'OK! Er, the blueprint...?'

'The goal is top floor. I can sense Iida there. Bakugo's going down ready to sneak-attack.' Izuku narrowed her eyes. 'We're both given five minutes to prepare. Bakugo was never a team player, a sole individualist who wants glory for himself and solely cares for victory. Iida's helpless in getting him to cooperate and no doubt deemed it as lost cause anyway...he's too stiff and rigid and a stickler for the rules. He shoulda gone to Shiketsu as UA is all about freedom and flexibility as long as we don't break laws or cross a line...he'd be more at home there but Ingenium-pro graduated here, sooo hopefully the teachers fix that or he'll die early in this career...his older brother was a tru-blu UA Student on the other hand, proof being he lived this long after graduation. Oh yes, fun fact...UA, Ketsubutsu and Seijin have high success and survival rates, Shiketsu and Seiai Girls' doesn't.'

'You can predict that already?' Uraraka sweatdropped.

'Yup.'

BEEEEP!

'That's our cue. Let's go. Scale the walls but take care not to distance from the walls or you'll have nothing to grab onto and you'll go to outer space.' Uraraka laughed nervously at that.

'Right!' and they split up.

xxx

Monitoring Room...

All-Might was listening to the radio as the headpieces the students wore have two functions...communication and transmission only to the teacher in order to grade and assess secretly. But incase a supervisor missed anything, all conversations between teams are recorded anyway.

'They split up like Iida and Bakugo did!' Kirishima exclaimed. 'Isn't this supposed to be a team effort?'

'Making plans and acting accordingly to plans is also Teamwork.' said Yaoyorozu. 'Iida and Bakugo have no teamwork for obvious reasons, while Midoriya and Uraraka talked and actually _have_ plans and assigned roles, though Midoriya did most of the planning...as for Iida and Bakugo, Iida's left to improvise on his own as Bakugo ditched him to do his own thing.'

'Mm. Let's see how they perform based on their decisions, shall we?' All-Might spoke, a sign for all of them to shut up.

xxx

For Bakugo...

His memory was a bit shaken.

He remembers he used to have a girl friend back in Kindergarten.

But ever since they got their Quirks, she distanced herself from him and he was with a larger circle of friends.

Come to think of it, something about cooking...

Wait...Chef...

**'Kacchan, my Quirk is Super Chef!'**

"That was her?!" a plain-faced freckled girl with green hair was soon replaced by his classmate of 11 years later and who's now his opponent in this match! "Izuku...why did you leave?"

He recalled that she turned her back on him a year after she got her Quirk.

He'll get his answers one way or another! He dashed down to confront the girls and exercised caution, considering that video Aizawa showed them...she was more than a cook. She can imitate the functions of her tools and machines through energy somehow.

This got him excited.

She was more than an extra after all!

Soon...they met and she took the initiative.

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" he grinned maniacally...

xxx

TV showed that the two were engaged in a brutal fist fight!

'A fist fight! She's willing to fist fight with him!' Hagakure squeaked, shaking where she stood. She wasn't the only one shaking. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Asui and Ashido look just as horrified!

'She's so manly!' Kirishima gushed out in amazement and awe.

'Well, that happens in the field too...' All-Might was just as spooked. 'You should see Mirko in action...because girls, a few bruises is better than being caught by Villains...and there are things no girls would wish upon them if defeated.' he said grimly. 'So fight back, hard and dirty. Incase you don't know, ask your parents at home about one thing no girl would want to happen to them in the hands of evil men. For that, is why there are so few female Heroes.'

xxx

'I remember something as a kid...I used to have a female friend.' Bakugo swore. 'She was gone after our Quirks manifested. That was you wasn't it, Izuku?!'

'Hooo? You managed to remember an Extra like me?' Izuku scoffed derisively. 'You deem Quirks that wasn't as cool as yours worthless coming from Extras, a mere pebble for you to step on to become like All-Might! It doesn't help that our Preschool teachers indulged and overpraised you too much that you became conceited, arrogant, haughty and mocking to others!' she told him coldly. 'You would know better all things you did in Kindergarten back then. You became a lost cause!'

'How am I a lost cause?!' Bakugo sputtered indignantly as they backed off each other.

'Our teachers created the monster you are now!' Izuku cried angrily. 'You used to be a kind and considerate boy and we shared many things and played together! We became friends because of our parents when you moved in into the neighborhood and mom showed you guys around! Do you remember that?! But the teachers gave birth to who you are today! The adults who should have done the right thing created the YOU I can't stand! And you never listened to me since, preferring the wrong things over what's right as they inflated your ego and arrogance more and more! My first friend then, was dead to me, replaced by someone I don't know and don't want to know!' Bakugo looked shocked at that.

'Distancing myself was all I could do because you only believe what you want to believe even if it's wrong! When others stood up to you, you'd blow them up giving them burns! Even worse, the teachers look the other way instead of doing the right thing! It was useless to rely on them from the start! Do you know what they told me once?!'

'What?'

'Kids are kids, it's only a little roughhousing, Izuku-chan,' she spoke in a mocking, baby-tone before looking dark again. '-even when Sakoshita-kun had to be admitted to the hospital for a skin-graft in the face for a severe third-degree burn and became blind in the right eye so he dropped out of school?' Bakugo gaped at her. 'Have you _any_ idea how wrong that was for teachers NOT to care?! I later learned they protected you because they want to brag when you became a Hero that you originated in that Kindergarten and were taught by them! In short, they used you and most likely so did your Elementary and Junior High teachers!' Bakugo did a double-take as if he was slapped.

'You grew up spoiled, over-indulged, all for the sake of bragging rights and invested fame instead of raising you right! And worse, you never listened to people who actually cared about you to the point they gave up on you because you yourself refused to see and listen! In truth, you lost a lot and you lose so much! Look back! Do you seriously think a child raised by evil, exploitatious hands can become _anything_ like All-Might?! Compare yourself to him and image how people will perceive you and your attitude because you listened to evil ears because they told spoiled and manipulated you that you believe them than people who actually cares about you!'

Bakugo was frozen where he stood. Stunned.

'As you are now? Calling yourself a Hero...' she suddenly appeared behind him. 'Is a joke!' and finished him with a karate chop and wrapped him up in tape.

All-Might was stunned himself, and had to get himself together while students wondered what they talked about though it's clear the two had history... 'Bakugo Katsuki, CAPTURED!'

All that was left, was Uraraka biding her time when Iida wasn't looking, and used the wall as a springboard to lunge and touch the papier-mache nuke, declaring the Hero Team winner.


	5. Mama's Request

Mama's Request

After school...

'Oh? You're quiet for the first time, shitty brat.' Bakugo Mitsuki whistled. She was in the living room watching some soaps. 'Ate a funny curry in school or something?'

'...hey ol' hag, have you ever talked to Izuku?' Bakugo asked his mom.

'Well, since Kindergarten, Inko would complain of her overworking and pushing herself so hard.' said Mitsuki. 'She made her body healthy with that Quirk of hers before she took acrobatics, physical training and martial arts. Even I hardly see her in person and the only time I ever do, is in photos and awards.'

'Awards?'

'Yeah, she was the Champion three times running in Junior High for Kendo and the Captain of the Kendo Club. Makes sense since she favors fighting with a makeshift sword in a freaking Tuna Cleaver.' Mitsuki pointed out, taking out a photo album under the coffee table in the living room. 'Have you seen her?'

'Yeah, she's in my class in UA now.' said Bakugo.

'Oh! Invite her over one of these days!' Mitsuki piped up. 'She must have worked hard to get into UA she can probably relax now and afford time off!'

'Fat chance of that, ol' hag, she's got a job as UA's freaking Nutritionist.' Bakugo snorted. 'She's supervising while we pig out in school.'

'Ahh, Inko did tell me about that...well, eat healthy if you wanna be a good performer!' Mitsuki snorted. 'You should see the pictures. C'mere.' she said, beckoning him as she opened the album. 'People sure change growing up.'

No childhood pictures, but Elementary around grade 4-6 and Junior High. Much of which, had rewards for various competitions and stuff.

In contrast to that...what had he been doing all these years...?

Nothing!

His Origin Backstory was nothing compared to hers!

xxx

The teachers listened to twenty records for further evaluation...and made their verdicts.

'So everyone in agreement?' Nezu asked his 1st year teachers who all nodded.

'Yes. Good thing we got this early in the year.' said Snipe. 'Sooo what do we do about these?' he asked, waving a bunch of papers he has in his hand.

'A little PTC won't hurt in some cases...but let's do this privately to avoid concealment of information on the parents' part.' said Nezu. 'So let's start from the worst cases to the least troublesome. The rest will be normal PTCs.'

The teachers agreed as one.

'Now then, tomorrow morning once the kids left, parents will get a nice letter from all of us. They'll face only me and Hound Dog in these meetings, so everyone, proceed as normal and you can watch meeting recordings after school AFTER you finish the day's school work.'

The teachers then left, leaving the Principal to start organizing letters.

xxx

Next day...

'I've evaluated your performances and grades in your performance.' said Aizawa. 'Some needs more work, and some...**needs growing up to do**.' he stated with a glower. 'To those who needs to grow up and mature, do so before ugly situations come up. Got it? We have no room for those stuck in dreamland here, you'll be cut off without hesitation for your own good.'

'Now then, for today's agenda...'

"W-what is it?!"

"Is it another nasty quiz?!"

"No recitations PLEASE!"

'...you'll pick a Class President.'

'SUDDENLY, A NORMAL SCHOOL THING!'

"In normal schools, that's a job no one wants to do." Izuku thought as the class self-volunteered themselves. "But of course, for a Hero School...being in a leading position is worth a lot. Not that I care, heheh..."

Well, she did NOT expect to have four votes. Four.

"Huh?!"

And Yaoyorozu as her VP.

'I didn't even volunteer...aww hell...'

'Well, you made a first big impression on your first day here, even teachers clearly count on you that's just logical.' Yaoyorozu pointed out at the face-palming greenette.

'Guess we'll ask sensei what our jobs are...never done this before.'

'Yes...never did I.'

xxx

Cafeteria...

'So Midoriya, Class President now?'

'And I never experienced being one in my whole life.' said Izuku with a flat look on her face. 'I'm gonna ask sensei what the job entails after school. The only leadership role I ever had was being captain of the Kendo Club at school at Junior High and I'm pretty sure that's another thing than being Class President.'

'Heee, what did you do as Captain of the Kendo Team?' Iida asked her.

'Well, I subjected my club to training from hell and sparrings a lot as well as reaction and reflexes time training. Lessee, 50 squats, 50 kendo moves each on ambidexterity training as well as strengthening of shoulder, elbow and wrists the correct way on weekdays, and reaction time and reflex training on weekends where we throw balls at trainees and they are to hit 100 balls at the fastest they can get with good judgment as there are balls you just can't hit. Then sparring with club mates and attack as if a Villain's gonna get you. We have good doctors in our clinic so it was fine albeit not as good as Recovery Girl but we'll take what we can get.'

'Fine?' Iida, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu gaped at her.

'My old school Kisaragi Girls' motto is to raise talented young ladies strong enough to take on the world. Manners, skills girls should have and the ability to hold our fort until Heroes come to save us. Our school clubs are nothing but Martial Arts come Junior High while in Elementary, girly skills and our P.E is really tough...and due to my Quirk, Principal asked me to revamp our Cooking Lessons around Spring Break so girls will learn how to be as good as me in cooking and for ladies to score boyfriends, stomach first. All girls would know that.'

'The generation of good cooks only began when I started Grade 1, as Grade 4 students old enough to reach the stove began learning what I wrote down. Kinda late for those in grade 5 and up so to compensate, the older generation relearns everything in Summer Classes.' said Izuku. 'Our Principal...is a little nuts about raising perfect girls when there's no such thing as perfect.' she said with an eye roll. 'Then again, it's to improve school image to attract future enrollees and that means money...'

'Heee...you're already influential at a young age, that's amazing.' Iida marveled. 'Are you even credited for your work?'

'Of course I was or mom will gladly go legal.' Izuku chuckled. 'Cuz' that will fall to Exploitation of a Minor you know.'

That got her current seatmates going blank. Yeah, that, they thought, is bad.

VREEEEEE~!

'What's that?'

Turned out to be an intruder alarm according to a senpai as students began evacuating.

'Uraraka, float up to see who's by the walls and gates! Yaoyorozu, Mini Megaphone!' Izuku barked out instructions. Iida marveled at her quick reaction before everyone can get off their seats to run.

'OK!' Uraraka had to tap herself to go up for a look-see while Yaoyorozu materialized the required item using her thighs under the table.

'It's the media!' Uraraka cried, seeing eager paparazzi go in, eagerly ignoring the alarm...

Izuku took a deep breath and Iida and Yaoyorozu covered their ears. Uraraka was glad she was way up but covered her ears anyway!

**Calm down people, it's just the media barging in without permission!** Izuku hollered in an authoritative voice and the Megaphone startled the students into stopping. **I'm sure our teachers will deal with them swiftly for causing unnecessary disturbance in campus! Let us all return to classrooms in an orderly fashion and await further instruction from our Homeroom Teachers!**

xxx

Back to the classroom...

Aizawa came back instead of their after-lunch teacher and he's not too happy.

'Due to the intrusion today along with property damage,' he said, 'Classes will end early and we'll do a thorough sweep of school. To those undergoing treatment today will do so tomorrow. Midoriya, good job on panic control.' said Aizawa looking at his students. 'Everybody dismissed and go straight home, do not loiter about or be mistaken for truancy by police.'

'Sensei, Yaoyorozu and I would like to know what duties are expected of us tomorrow! This is our first time in office!' Midoriya raised her hand.

'Mm. You'll get your jobs for the year tomorrow. Now go home kids.'

'Sensei goodbye!' the students chirped as they left.

'Well, wonder what we'll do...I'm so nervous!' Yaoyorozu said anxiously as the class gathered their bags to go home.

'Well, this will be one hell of a year...' Izuku said wryly. 'Let's wing this until we get the hang of this.'

'Right!' Yaoyorozu was nervous but they now have authority and it'll soon be put to the test!

xxx

In a building...

Izuku went to her mother's workplace...for money for both lunch and dinner. She's starving! Stupid media...

'Hi mom.'

'Oh hi dear, school let out early?' Inko asked her daughter jovially.

'Yeah. Stupid idiots for mass media decided to damage property just to trespass into school property for a freaking interview.' Izuku grunted, causing her mother to do a double-take. 'At lunch time.' she complained with an armfold. 'Teachers had them arrested before we were all sent home so what do you want for dinner tonight?'

'Dinner huh? Let's try a home-cooked meal for a change honey.' said Inko. 'I sort of miss those things.'

'Huh? Oh OK I guess, so what it'll be?' Izuku asked as her mother took out a card to give to her.

'Hummm, a typical Japanese family dinner, I'll leave the rest to your imagination with fish dear.'

'See you tonight mom!' and Izuku ran off with the card.

'Jeez, how can you miss a home-cooked meal of all things, that's baffling.' said her seatmate.

'If your daughter cooks you meals you'd normally pay by the nose for you'd miss home cooking too.' Inko sweatdropped. 'With her quirk we always eat like we eat in fancy hotels or something and guess who makes my daily work lunch too?'

'What?!'

xxx

At home, hours later...

'Well, mom wants those home-cooking things this time.' Izuku mused.

Back in her younger years, she had to learn from her mother what those even were, so she can make her own spin which were much more delicious versions from inferior cookbooks.

Inko wants fish tonight, that can be arranged...

'But still, home-cooking...euuurgh...I'm attuned to gourmet cooking for so long I'm not used to eating plebian dishes anymore...I'm wired that way by my powers.' Izuku sighed, bringing out an old textbook from school. 'I can't believe I'm resorting to this! Seriously!'

She made her own lunch first and made a batch of Purin. After selecting tonight's dinner and decided to take a nap in her room, dressed in PJs and socks. Still cold in spring...and set her alarm to 5:30 pm.

Upon waking up, fully-refreshed, she began cooking rice first as all else is easy.

Because it's fish after all and food when piping hot is at its most tasty.

As much as she wants Chirashidon as it's gourmet, its not what a tired office lady would want from work. Cold food does not bring comfort to an exhausted person in the cold spring season. Cold food can wait in the summer.

A nice herbal soup designed to take away stress as well as stress-relieving tea they both now live off of(because the last subject of the day is as nasty as hell), and piping hot salmon bowl with crunchy veggies in a delicious sauce she made out of fish stock, followed by a vegetable dish and pickles.

'Yosh, all done.' she mused. 'All that's left is...'

The front door opened, followed by a, 'I'm home!' from her mother.

'Okaeri, mama!' Izuku greeted.

While mother and daughter obliviously have dinner together, some parents got letters...and stunned that they will get a visit from the Principal while their kid is at school.


End file.
